


The best davekat fic ever

by MelancholicApple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, back out nowww, don't be deceived, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicApple/pseuds/MelancholicApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a bad day Dave decided to relax by going to a strip club, little did he know that the boy he was crushing on, Karkat Vantas, was there... as a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best davekat fic ever

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry, just please escape.

Chapter one: WEENS WIRYH PREENS  
Dave went to the strip club ans saw karkat kun. He was like “\wowwwe kazowowwoow” bc karkles was shiwing off his #nipnops and was dancing like a transformer. Dave was so enthralled by karkatsss sexiness he fainted and Karkat wad llike “oh mnoesss”and rushed to his side. With his last words he said ‘ I can only be saved with copious amounts of ur [panties” immediaatyly karkat whooooooshed Dave stroodle to his panty wardrobe, there dve was resurrected and shot up like the manly bishounurn he was, “ooh Mr Strider” Karkat kun swooned and his dick started to expoond. “Ooh Mr stroopdle take me nwo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;].” Then karkakar and dave snessi started to snip snop the others clothes while macking on eahf othes. “Mr snride I want ypur saucisson in my doughnut” Carcat whisppperd   
‘Are you sure you want mi baton?” Dave asked, as he wanted to make sure te other wanted it before he thrashed the anus.  
“I’m sure my beautiful meme.”  
Daev nodded as stuck his subway footlong into karrot’s buttox. ‘ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” karkat cried in pleasure as dav franticlly thrusted his peen into karkarkarkar’s tight butthole. Eventually dave gave his rocket once last thrust before it exploded , but as he did, his penis fell off into karkat chan’s posterior, causing karl to feel immense pleasure 5ever.  
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, im sorry. Also i don't have any money to pay for bleach


End file.
